Following the vigorous development of smart phones and tablet computers, projected capacitive touch panels have gradually taken the places of the conditional keyboards and mice and become the major input interfaces. Either the projected capacitive touch panels with small sizes or those with large sizes have a delay issue resulted from parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance. The delay issue caused by the parasitic resistance and the parasitic capacitance leads to signal bandwidth limitation. Overly large parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance would leads to the reduction of the sensitivity for sensing change in mutual capacitance of touch units in the touch panel, and as a result, a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of a sensing signal may be decreased.